Cathy: Deleted Chapters
by Iggy Day
Summary: These chapters were just now written so that is why they are not in the original story. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was busy signing up for classes next year. SUMMARY: Ponyboy's crazy Aunt Cathy tried to sacrifice her nephew to the devil.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter should go between Chapter 6 and 7.**

After Darry and Soda had been to Cathy's house to look for me, the cops came to visit Cathy. I almost yelled out for help but something told me to sit back down and keep quiet.

I hid behind the wash machine as Cathy showed the police the basement. "As you can see here," Cathy said while standing in front of me. "There is no one down here. I'm telling you, Ponyboy was terrified of Darrel so he ran away."

The cops looked at each other and the basement. "Well, sorry for bothering you, mam. We'll let ourselves out."

"Sorry I couldn't be more of assistance, boys. Please find my beloved Ponyboy and bring him home to me." It amazed me at her capability to have a calm conversation with the police while her missing nephew hid behind a wash machine in her basement.

Both cops looked uneasy and unconvinced. But seeing no evidence, one smiled and said, "Will do, mam. We'll do all we can to find Ponyboy. Don't worry."

Cathy smiled. "Oh thank you, officer. I needed a little encouragement after the day I just had. I can't help but worry about my precious Ponyboy. I hope he'll feel comfortable enough to come home after Darrel is gone. I don't blame Ponyboy for being afraid. Darrel has always been a violent little boy. I always knew Darrel was a bad seed from the very beginning."

"We'll have to check in on that before we make any accusations, Mrs. James. But if that may be true that Darrel Curtis is violent towards Ponyboy, he'll be going away for a long time."

My legs start to hurt after sitting behind the wash machine. I could hear my heart beating in my chest. I wanted to scream out and tell the cops I was here and Darry was a good guardian. That Darrel's name is Darry. I couldn't stand it when she called him by his full name. It sounded so stiff and formal. Something Darry wasn't. I couldn't make a sound. It felt like a strange force was holding my lips together to keep me from saying one single word. And then the police were gone.

"Good work, Ponyboy!" Cathy congratulated me. I slowly and carefully came out from behind the machine. I stretched my legs. "Because you were so good, I'll give you an extra helping of bread."

I smiled. Cathy smiled back at me. For a moment, I felt like I had an aunt again. We were never close or even friends, but at least we were nephew and aunt. She will always be my aunt, no matter how fucked up she is. That's how it should be. That's how I wished it would stay. But then it was gone almost as fast as it came and I was alone once again. Darkness soon consumed me.


	2. Cathy Sequel

Hello, my doves. Well, I am currently writing the manuscript for Cathy. I am going to get it professionally published and it will no longer be FanFiction friendly. I'm adding new chapters, another character, I'm and making it fit outside of FanFiction. Based off of all the good feedback I got from everyone on this site, I think I have a pretty good chance of getting published. So if you see it at a bookstore or something, check it out and buy a copy or suggest it to your friends. Thank you everyone who liked Cathy. You have no idea how much I enjoyed reading your comments. It motivated me to complete my first book. I have never in my life completed a story.

Joining FanFiction was the best thing I could have ever done. It really helped my writing and it really helps hearing good feedback. I can't stress enough how thankful I am to everyone who read Cathy and made it such a huge success. Thank you.

I am also writing a sequel to Cathy. I kind of have a good idea of how I want it, but I'm a little lost. I really need suggestions so please, suggest. I was thinking of attaching the sequel to the ending of Cathy and making it as a really long epilogue, but only if you guys like it. In the sequel, Satan will be narrating so expect a lot of dark, evil thoughts.

So anyway, leave a lot of suggestions of what you think I could do with the story. It would help a lot. I have a beginning, but no middle or end. I hope you guys like it and I hope I can continue to go far with Cathy. Thank you for making it such a success. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 7

**This is the newspaper article Ponyboy found in Cathy's forbidden closet. This is in chapter 7. I couldn't think of a name for the town in Montana so I used a temporary one. Zozzled was the word on the 1920's slang paper my history teacher gave me. xD**

News item from Zozzled News, August 8, 1977:

SIX YEAR OLD GIRL BECOMES SERIAL CAT KILLER

Neighborhood cats have been mysteriously disappearing over the course of two months. On August 6th, local Cathy Goodall has been caught red-handed by older sister Lily Goodall. Goodall was seen holding a cat by its tail in one hand and a baseball bat in the other, a knife was on the floor nearby. Goodall was planning on killing the cat first and then skinning it, thinking it would be more humane. Sources say Goodall has skinned and killed twenty other cats and buried them in her basement. When asked why she killed innocent cats, she replied "I hate cats. They make me sneeze." The neighborhood is in an uproar and demands Goodall go to a mental hospital and are forced to leave the neighborhood.

Mrs. Goodall has yet to comment.


End file.
